Systems exist that allow a user to buy a giftcard/pre-paid phone card from a stand-alone kiosk. These systems typically require the user to insert money of the country in which the kiosk is located (US dollars in the United States) to receive the giftcard and pre-paid phone card.
Systems also exist that allow a passenger on an airplane to exchange currency from a departure country of the airplane to currency of the destination country of the airplane. The system is designed to, based on the flight management system of the airplane, only dispense currency for the next destination country to the user. The system also allows the user to purchase a telephone card or gaming card using a credit card.
At least one system made by Foreign Currency Exchange Corp. is situated at malls and exchanges foreign currency for US dollars. However, it is desirable to provide a system and method that can exchange foreign currency for gift cards and/or to facilitate a donation and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.